Nowadays, although many high-rise construction lifting platforms have already partly realized mechanization and automation of lifting systems, the lifting systems still need many persons to do auxiliary work. For example, workers may need to carry heavy components, such as guide bases, electric hoists and lifting point bearings, up and down stairs by hand. When a scaffold is elevated to a predetermined fastening place, the workers may also need to lock locating fasteners by hand. Thus, the workers' labor intensity and construction cost are increased, and construction efficiency is reduced. Moreover, many equipments of typical high-rise construction lifting platforms, such as lifting systems, attachment lifting points, guide rails, wall attachment brackets, anti-dropping devices, and so on, need to be assembled in the construction site. The assembly operations not only occupy the space of the construction site but also require a great deal of manual operation. Thus, the construction process is messy and may have a high failure rate. Furthermore, because most typical high-rise construction lifting platforms lack sufficient dustproof measures, dust and other impurities are prone to enter the lifting systems. In bad construction environments, the equipments of the typical high-rise construction lifting platforms are prone to be polluted, the inner lifting systems of the typical high-rise construction lifting platforms may be damaged, and equipment failures may occur frequently.